Smidge of Curiosity
by TheOneDude2329
Summary: After Toneri Ōtsutsuki leaves Hanabi Hyūga resltess and seclused from having her eyes violently extracted from her body, Sasuke’s curiousness and surprising empathatic encouragment towards the girl provokes her to seek out mentorship that somehow leads her to him again. Post Naruto:The Last [SasuHana]
1. Violated

**Author's Note: I'll be honest, I have no idea why this pairing popped into my mind. As a matter of fact, it makes it sort of hard to write. Though, I like the challenge I suppose. I'm not the biggest fan of writing out Japanese suffixes like 'San,' 'Kun,' 'Sama,' and 'Chan.'**

**It's not that I hate it, but I grew up on English Dub and although I've watched Japanese Sub a lot recently, I'm an English Dub guy all around, it's just how I am about it so don't be angry when nobody bows and whatnot. I read the manga where they don't really use the suffixes either. And that's how I primarily followed Naruto (although with Boruto, I read the manga and watch the anime since they're SO different). So, don't be offended when my standards for FanFiction don't match yours. As a matter of fact, I also won't use Japanese substitutions for "thank you," "sorry," or "thank you." It's just not how I roll. It's a lot to remember. Well, not too much trouble, but enough for me not to want to bother.**

**Other than that, I seriously welcome constructive criticism, and of course if you have any requests for wanting to see something, I'll seriously think about it. Give me ideas if you give a damn! I tried writing FanFiction back when I first started college (you can find the account on here with a story called Sasuke's Story that I wrote three chapters of. I plan on finishing it here). Now that I'm out of college and work full time for the Police Department, I can schedule more time to do this sort of thing, because I really enjoy it for some reason.**

**Anyways, that's enough of my long rambling. Enjoy the story and please give feedback, whether nice or not. Just don't be insulting. Thanks, guys.**

**Enjoy.**

**——————————————————————————**

Chapter One: Violated.

The Leaf Village was once again in recovery mode along with the rest of The Five Great Nations after the battle with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, with meteorites splashing along the Earth's surface. The man in question after a ruthless defeat made the decision to begin atoning for his sins by living the rest of his life residing on the moon. After a couple of days, everything seemed to be setting back into place. Though, Hanabi Hyūga is struggling to heal in the hospital from the injuries and setbacks from her eyes being forcibly taken from her eye-sockets.

Staring into the white ceiling, Hanabi lays on the bed with tears wreaking havoc on the bandages over her eyes. Thick gauze not having been affected by the continuous flow of tears, they didn't stop the stream from squeezing beneath the hem to slide along the edges of her face.

_'I can't stand this!' _The young girl leans up, clasping her hands against her face with a strained gasp from the hoarse crying she's endured,_ 'I feel utterly violated. Nobody can deal with this!' _Internally screaming, her mind makes it worse with blind sight over a shady pale figure with a sickly _sweet _glint of a smile, only seeing the dark Ōtsutsuki standing above her with **her **own eyes. It wasn't a feeling, it was an experience. An experience in which she was **used**.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupts her self despair, composing herself into what she deemed of a noble aura, she coughed to clear her voice. "Hanabi?" A small voice squeaks on the other side. "Come in!" Hanabi calls out wiping the tears that seeping through away with her sleeve. The woman walks through the door with a warm caring smile, "How are you feeling, Hanabi?" "Hinata," she replies, instantly putting on a braver face subtly braving a smile. "I really feel great!" Hinata sits on the bed near her feet, knowing better than to believe her.!She hesitated with a struggle to say confront her, but Hinata didn't feel it was right to push it right now. "I got you some sweets!" That seems to pick Hanabi up for a moment, "Oooh, what did you get!? I'm a little sick and can't smell much..."

Hinata slowly puts a cinnamon bun in her face with a small smile, her little sister instantly grabs the sweet and stuffs her face, "Alright!" She says through muffles. "It's soooo much better than that vile food they keep in here!" "I'm happy about that."

After a moment of silence, Hanabi looks up to where she feels Hinata still is, "Elder sister," grabbing her attention, Hinata hmms questionably, "my eyes..." interrupting her, Hinata runs her fingers through Hanabi's hair, "Sakura says they'll be just fine. You'll be able to take your bandages off within the next few days!" "N-no," she struggled, pulling back away from her sister to her dismay. Visibly furrowing her eyebrows through the bandages, she took a deep breath. " I don't feel safe, my eyes are worn. They're..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Unsure of how to describe it, "they're dirty, elder sister."

Her sister was at a loss for words of encouragement, but smiled nonetheless, pulling her baby sister into a tight hug. Tears streaming down her eyes, "Hanabi I'm so sorry. I know, but it'll be okay." Hanabi pushes back, "N-no it won't! You don't understand! These aren't my eyes anymore! I'm not the same!" Pushing Hinata off the bed and out the room, she slams the door in her sisters face, "NOBODY can understand how this feels!" She falls to the ground with her hands clasping her face, covering her eyes as if trying to apply pressure to a wound, it's not right," she whispers to herself. '_It's so painful...'_

Hinata gently touches the door, unable to bring herself to talk to her sister. She just doesn't know what to say to help,_ 'Maybe Naruto knows what to do. I'll go find him.'_ Scurrying off down the hall, Hinata runs to the one place she knows the boy will be at this time.

Of course, that means Ichiraku. He lives for that place, sometimes he lives IN that place. Before she could exit the hospital, Sakura intercepts her as she was leaving her shift. "Hi Hinata!" She greets, "hows our favorite girl doing?" Hinata hesitates, with worry in her eyes, Sakura's face softens, "Not too well huh?" "She feels apprehensive about her eyes, Sakura. I don't know how to talk to her about it." Covering her mouth with her hands, she holds back a couple tears he felt coming on, "I don't know how to help her. I don't understand."

Dragging Hinata out of the hospital, Sakura looks back at the young Hyuga, "Maybe Naruto could help?" Smiling softly, Hinata begins walking at the pace Sakura does, "thats what I was thinking too, I figured he may beat Ichiraku." With a giggle from the pinkette, they make their way to the stand both knowing the boy is there. The boy who knew his way around words, not one to deter from understanding, but through selfless empathy reminding them they're not alone. If he could reach through Sasuke, he could surely reach to Hanabi.

As they come about closing the distance between the stands, they hear loud chatter from Naruto, and a large slap to what seemed to be on somebody's back, Sakura grimaced, hating the thought of the unlucky person caught in conversation with Naruto. "He sounds... drunk." She reasoned. Hinata even thought it was weird that he was louder than usual, "Yes... I wonder why."

As they both duck under the cloth hanging in front of the stand, they're surprised to see Sasuke next to the young hero, "Oh!" Hinata gasped, "he wasn't drunk! It's just Sasuke." As they both hear the voice, Naruto turns around with a bright red face and a white pearly smile hugging both girls lovingly, "Hey guys!" Sasuke glances back, "He is drunk." The two girls nodding their acknowledgment to the fact as they step further to the two boy. Naruto leans back into his chair, laughing, "I just had to celebrate a good mission with Sasuke! Since he's still here!" bending his body forward, he loudly whispers to the girls with the worst kept secret, "He's hardly here, ya know!" A grunt from the Uchiha caused Naruto to straighten up.

"Did you guys need somethin'?" Naruto asked, "I'd be happy to help!" Hinata sat beside Naruto with Sakura next to her. "Y-yes, Naruto." Sighing with a saddened look, Naruto tries to become as serious as he can be even while thrashed. "What's wrong, Hinata?" "Hanabi..." the girl closed her eyes unsure how to go about this, "she's traumatized with her eyes being taken from in such a... disgusting manner. I don't know how to help her when I don't understand how it feels." Over on the other end of the stand, Sasuke begins to listen intently, with his curiosity peaked for a moment._ 'I didn't know her eyes were forcibly taken from her.'_ He thought to himself, catching a glance at the three. "Maybe you can get Kakashi-Sensei to help her out? I remember Madara taking his eyes." Although Hinata's eyes lit up at the notion. Sakura shook her head, "No, Naruto. I don't think so. He's not the kind of guy to be affected so heavily by that. If I remember correctly, he was proud to accept Obito's eye and I don't think it being taken from him destroyed him either." At the statement, Hinata lowered her face again with a shallow "oh" whimper in disappointment.

Naruto leans back huffing loudly, "I really... don't know, Hinata." While all three heard a ruffle behind them, they all looked back only to notice Sasuke had left. "I wonder where he went?" Sakura leaned over staring at where Sasuke sat. Naruto got up, too. "I don't know, but I think we should figure Hanabi out." Seemingly sober, Naruto hops off his seat throwing a gaggle of change on the counter. Sakura and Hinata both began following the blonde, not sure of what he's planning.

Hinata peaked over while Naruto sped ahead, "Wh-where are you headed, Naruto..?" Naruto didn't bother to look back, a determined look in his eye, "we're gonna visit your sister." Sakura sighed and jumped in front of the taller boy, grabbing his shirt and turning him around in the opposite direction, "The hospital is over there, dumbass." Naruto mouthed an oh, feeling a tad awkward while Hinata giggled, "I, uh, knew that."

Meanwhile, Sasuke enters the hospital Hanabi resided in. Walking to the clerk, she welcomes him with a warm smile, instantly recognizing the man. "I'm sorry, but visitation hours are over." Sasuke looked down at the younger woman, who started to sweat a small bit down her neck, "s-sir?" The Uchiha casts a light Genjutsu on the woman and walks forward through the hallway to the nearest elevator. Feeling a stronger chakra than the rest, he quickly assumes that must be the Hyūga in question.

Once he reaches the floor, Sasuke begins to walk through the dark hallways, hearing a small cry coming from what he thinks must be her door. He stops at her door and turns the knob only to notice it's locked. After a few moments he knocks, surprising the young girl in the room. '_Aren't visitation hours over? It must be Hinata... she's worried.'_ Slightly sighing, she once again attempts to wipe the tears away beckoning the girl to come in while she unlocks the door. Once she does, she swiftly gets back into her bed and Sasuke opens up, quietly shutting the door behind him. "I'm sorry for overreacting, Hinata. I know it'll get... better," Hanabi stressed the last word out uncertainly, with a sense of bitterness. "I'm not Hinata." Came a deep strong voice. Hanabi shot her head up not understanding who's behind the unrecognizable voice. "Wh-who are you?!" She yelled, instantly standing up in a defensive position, "you're not one of those crazy... puppet dudes, are you?" She asked, finding herself to be absolutely terrified. Waiting a moment, her anger and anguish began mixing up, she didn't know what to do, "Who!?" Sasuke walks towards the girl and sits her down forcibly much to her dismay, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

At that moment, a million questions ran through her head. What did he want from her? Though she didn't show or ask anything, she was scared. Even though she was petrified a moment before, now she was simply terrified. All the things he's done, how can't she be? Perhaps the most powerful man in this world next to Naruto Uzumaki. The polar opposite of the energetic body, where everyone thinks Naruto is soft and warm, Sasuke is said to be hard and cold.

"How are your eyes?" Hanabi jumps at the question, not sure how to react. Is he... what? "They're fine, I think... I-I-I am not sure."

"You feel dirty." Not much of a question, but a statement. She looks down, gripping her hospital bottoms, "so... dirty." She trembled, "Your eyesight?" Hanabi scoffed, "you're a man of a few words, huh Uchiha?" "What's the answer? he retorted impatiently.

"The nurses say I'll be fine once the bandages come off. I've been here a month and they want to give me another week bundled up like this." She crossed her arms with a angry huff. "It's irritating."

"Take it off. You should've been fine two weeks ago." The young girl snorted, "what do you know? Actually, how in the world do you think you know better than trained professionals!?" Sasuke didn't bother to answer and swiftly began to cut through her bandages with his nails, causing her to slap Sasuke's arm and screaming in his face, "Stop it, y-you idiot!" Ripping off the bandages, Sasuke closes the blinds of the window while Hanabi dives into the pillows, refusing to potentially damage her eyes.

Crying on the pillow, Hanabi couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel, "What do you even know about this... you... fucking idiot..!"

"First hand experience." He replied solemnly. "I darkened the room more as to not strain your eyes. Take your face away from the pillow. Look around."

Hanabi silenced herself uncertain of what to do or believe. Staying put, she uncovered her mouth the best she could from the pillow, "First... hand experience?" Sasuke nodded, of course not to her knowledge. He sat in the seat next to her hospital bed. "Please look up for me, Hyūga."

After a few silenced moments, the small girl slowly peered beyond her pillow. At first, a blurry picture showed around her and she instantly begins tearing. She narrows her eyes at the figure in front of her,_ 'Sasuke... Uc-Uchiha.'_

After a moment, his features become less blurry to her. "Stop squinting." He demands. "Let it settle." She silently nods, continuing to look at the man in front of her. His hair seems to be unruly. Just a regular high collared black shirt and grey pants, looking to be torn at the edges. Nothing too special. As she continues running her analytic eyes on him, she looks up at his face and her vision seems to be near perfect._ 'He's really... adorable.'_ she felt a slight blush creep upon her face and she took a heavy breath. Unsure now of why exactly people are scared of him, she then reminds herself she can see.

"Oh!" She yelps, jumping up on the bed excitedly clasping her hands together. Her eyes wide with love and admiration for the boy in front of her, she's so excited she jumps off tackling the man in the chair, "Ooooh thankyouthankyouthankyou thank youuuu." She yelled out stressing each enunciation. Sasuke calmly attempts to scrape her off of him while she smiles wildly, laughing and rubbing her face on him. After a moment later, she realizes what she was doing, suddenly getting up laughing a bit more awkwardly, "Ehehe, sorry sorry Uchiha!"

"Hn." He replies. "This doesn't solve your problem." "Oh, I mean... I'm excited I guess. I-I wasn't too sure if I'd be able to actually see..." "You stutter like your sister." Sasuke notes. Hanabi gulps unaware she had been doing so, "Look," Sasuke began, while reinstalling himself into the chair and gesturing the young girl to lie back down, "those are your eyes. Nobody else's. I understand how powerless you can feel blindly living when you're used to having the ultimate eyesight." Nodding, Hanabi wanted him to continue, "He didn't take your eyes, Hyuga. He simply took your control. You should look at this with determination." Sasuke stood up, and looked Hanabi directly in her white eyes, "Get stronger and nobody will ever touch your face, much less your eyes."

A couple minutes of pure silence comfortably shooting through the room, Hanabi spent the whole time peering at the young man. Abruplty standing up, Sasuke makes way towards the window feeling the chakra signature of a tipsy slow. Pulling apart the curtains along the window, he hops on the thick cemented windowsill, but before he could hop out, Hanabi stammered, "Uchiha! Look!" She gets up, running up behind him staring at the back of his head , unfortunately unable to look him in the face, "My name is Hanabi. And..." she brings herself to look at him with pure determination, "thank you!" Sasuke smirked, glancing back at the girl, his leg still propped up against the windowsill. "Of course, Hanabi." At the sound her name framed from his voice, another strong blush graced her face with a burning sensation. And in the blink of an eye and a strong gust of wind from the open window, the boy was gone.

"Sasuke Uchiha... you're not scary at all."

Naruto burst through the door of Hanabi's room, "HANABI!" He trailed off, roaming the room for the small teen, "I need to talk to you!" Sakura jumped on his back, throwing him into the floor with Hinata shyly pulling up from behind them, "Don't be so loud you ingrate!" Sakura growled.

"Hanabi!" Hinata was shocked, "Y-your bandages!" Sakura looked up to see the same thing and instantly ripped herself from Naruro. "Lady Hanabi, you shouldn't have done that." She began scolding, "Do you know what kind of damage could've occurred with prematurely ripping the bandages off? You have no idea. None of us do!" Hanabi laughed a bit, "Uchiha did! A-and I can see!" She exclaimed using both hands to point to her wide eyes. This caught all their attentions, even the tipsy Uzumaki, "Sasuke was here?" He asked. "Mmhm!" She replied, "He helped me!" Hinata instantly hugged the younger sister, not caring about him being here like the other two here, but grateful nonetheless. "I'm so happy you could connect with somebody to help you!" Hanabi hugged her back, and Naruto instantly jumped around them wrapping his arms with tears streaming down his face, "Sasuke is so great isn't he!? Somebody else sees it now!" Sakura walked towards the window, "he left a moment ago didn't he?" "Yes," Hanabi answered curtly ducking out and away from the affectionate couple, who collided into each other with Naruto still tightly holding and crying on the Hyuga, who couldn't bring herself to get away.

"I'm ready to leave now, Sakura." Hanabi stated, smiling at the window. Sakura looked back at her gently without missing a hitch, "I can have you out by morning, Lady Hanabi."

A small smile graced Hinata's face as she saw Hanabi happier than she's been in a while._ 'I need to thank Sasuke as soon as I can.' _She thought, calmly smiling among the chatter. Things seem to finally be falling into place for Hanabi along with the rest of Ninja World.

**——————————————————————————Author's Ending Note: Sasuke was harder to manage than I thought when it came to him trying to show some sort of kindness.**

**I remember Hanabi being considerably sweeter and affectionate after Neji's death, so that's where she's going to be from here on out. She can hold a stoic tone when she wants though. I don't know why I had Naruto drunk, but it for some reason fit for me. I don't plan on referring to the Rookie 9 or Konoha 12 as such verbally in the fic. I just don't remember them using it in the manga. I could be wrong, correct me with a source if you could. Hope you guys enjoy it enough to read on. Thanks.**

**PS: I say first name first. Not changin' it. I promise it'll be the last you hear about what I'm not doing. Unless you ask.**


	2. Sensei

**Author's Note: Look, I'm a police officer, in my reports the most common phrase for me is "she/he said/replied." So I understand that I have a hard habit with that. I've recognized that as I've written the first five chapters. But I'll get better at communication. So thanks for the continuance of reading, and please remember to ignore the odd communication. That being said, it shouldn't be too hard since I focus a lot of time on it. Perhaps too much time. I see my description skills could be better when it involves how a character is feeling in a certain area.**

**Thanks, guys. Enjoy the show. **

**——————————————————————————**

After Hanabi was released from the hospital early courtesy of Sasuke's encouragement and Sakura's connections in the hospital, she was immediately barred from continuing her regular life for the time being as Hiashi Hyūga had her stay home in Hyuga District while she heals at the pace the nurses at the hosptial originally encouraged the girl.

Hanabi spent those days thinking about what Sasuke said to her. To be stronger, it's a special necessity for her now. Hinata was targeted years ago by Kumo-Shinobi and now Hanabi had been targeted and kidnapped herself. This can't keep happening like this, she drifted into the decision to get stronger at whatever cost. It won't be everyday you could rely on war heroes like Naruto Uzumaki or Sakura Haruno to save you. And having your eldest sister save you? Sounds slightly embarrassing. The thought frustrated the girl for the following weeks she couldn't leave the district. Sasuke Uchiha was right, she had to become stronger than what she was. Could she really rely on anybody in the clan to oversee her training? Neji was gone. And she thought his death taught to be happier and worry free, but the previous span of events taught her once more that to be happy and worry free, you have to forcibly attain it. She couldn't attain strength like that through Hinata, either.

While sitting in the conference room with the pampered lot of Hyuga Councils, her thoughts continued to drift as the conversation become nothing more than mere jibberish to her. She couldn't focus on the Clan affairs she would one day triumph in. She had to be stronger than what she was now. With her eyebrows furrowed and a frown deepening across her face - she looked around the room at the elders and house members. Even the elders looked powerful in their own right. Definitely not weak. Sitting to each side of her father were her grandparents who sit confident in their power despite their old age. Though, remembering the power The Third Hokage displayed prior to his death helped her understand that you can never judge someone's power by pure looks alone. Her father, Hiashi Hyūga... she always thought he was the pinnacle of Hyuga power. He is, in fact. Although, the strength he showed during the war was far from the levels of Kakashi Hatake, or even some displays granted by Might Guy. She didn't witness the notions of power for herself, but the stories told differ from when they all participated in The Third Great Ninja War.

Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha showed tremendous power that unilaterally caused fear and exhaustion throughout the Five Great Nations that demanded a form of respect for their respective clans for generations to come. Although, nobody came stretched along the same fine lines of Minato Namikaze: The Yellow Flash, and also the Fourth Hokage after the war ended._ 'Like father, like son' _she ran the through the rough and heroic aptitude of Uzumaki's actions from the invasion of Pain through her mind. Although she knows he was a hero to the war effort, she _remembers _his actions protecting the village.

_'Naruto Uzumaki?'_

_'Could the future Hokage even take... an apprentice?'_ She began chewing on her nails nervously. She has to ask, the worst thing he can do is say no to her.

Before she knew it, the council members all began to exit the room one by one. Glancing and vocally departing their departures to Hiashi and Hanabi, who both continued sitting along the line of seats. Hiashi looked over upon Hanabi's face - he could see the deep thoughts she presented and knew something was bothering her. She usually participated very vocally on the meetings taking place. Sometimes, she was too vocal.

"Hanabi." Her name caught her attention and drifted her away from her thoughts. Blinking at her father, she nodded, "Father?"

Hiashi smiles warmly, his eyes softening on his youngest daughter, "What's on your mind? You seemed distant to say the least." _'Ah. He noticed, of course he did... he's the Clan Head. And of course... my father.'_

"My strength isn't suitable to protect myself. I need to become stronger." Looking her father in his eyes, he saw a determination she hadn't seen since Hinata's own coming of age. And Neji's. She's very reminiscent of her late cousin.

"You have all the resources the clan has to offer. What's this all about?" Hanabi sighed and looked upon the ceiling, her eyes not betraying any emotion. "I need to go beyond the clan, Father." Turning her sight back onto the man, she saw a confused expression. "I think I need to be trained... by Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. He could provide me with the strength necessary to protect myself from being, well, kidnapped."

The man closed his eyes in deep thought, "it seems you've made up your mind. Although, the village and our clan can protect you just as well, Hanabi." Leaning back, Hanabi scoffed, "if I do recall, I WAS kidnapped in the village..." she slyly muttered through her teeth causing Hiashi to frown. He didn't really put it through his head quite yet.

"Yes. I guess you're right. Fine, find yourself a mentor. And be your own Shinobi who brings satisfaction and great pride to this clan." He grinned towards his daughter. Providing his approval meant Hanabi was one step closer to her destiny.

The next step was finding her future mentor, who she hoped would be provided in the form of the bright and majestic Naruto.

——————————————————————————

Standing in the center of the village, Hanabi hurriedly activates her Byakugan to trace the chakra signature of the hero. She winced as the large chakra yelled at her. Whenever she noticed his chakra, it would sometimes be overwhelming, he does nothing to hide it. It's so large and bright. Very reminiscent of the sun. As if a chunk of the star resides in the village. Noticing the signature is nearing the Hokage's office, she bounces on her feet heading that way before he occupied himself with some mission Lord Kakashi might beckon him to do.

As she jumped house to house to gain speed and momentum, she couldn't help but think that maybe his time for training her would be a drag. He is preparing to be Hokage of this village one day. But she still has to try. She can't give up on this. It's her own chance to learn from one of the greatest warriors that have ever lived,

Coming closer towards the bright light that is Naruto she bolted in front of the man, breathing heavily. So heavy, in fact, she had to hug her knees to her face in exhaustion. _'God, I got way to ahead of myself.'_

Naruto only grinned, flashing his warm smile at the girl who just randomly confronted him for no apparent reason and sweetly gave a light wave, "Yo, Hanabi! Did ya need something?" At the tone of his caring voice, Hanabi looks up not only meeting Naruto's gaze, but Sasuke's questioning one._ 'Sasuke Uchiha!' _Seemingly flushed, she awkwardly giggles while finally looking at the Uchiha in the light, he's really perfect, what even is this? The Uchiha in question was so smooth and raw. A perfect mix.

"Uchiha! I-I didn't see your chakra next to Naruto's!" She blurted out. Naruto raised his eyebrow, "were you looking for me with your Byakugan, Hanabi?" Getting back to the task in mind, Hanabi seemingly choked. "Oh! Ye-Yes, uuuh, I really..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say to the blonde.

"Did ya forget?" He laughed loudly, "It's okay, it happens!" "No!" She interrupted. Gathering her thoughts, she points in his face with a stance of "enhancement," you know, for dramatic purposes. "Teach me, Lord Naruto Uzumaki!" This caught the boy off guard. It even seemed to catch Sasuke off guard. "Er... please?" She finished uncertainly.

Naruto begins another round of laughter, running the back of his neck in the process, "Gee, Hanabi. I'm really not sure I'd be the best teacher, I uh..." now it was his turn to trail off. Sasuke interjected with his own suggestion for Naruto, "When he was your age, he thought Chakra was pronounced Cat-chra." This threw Hanabi for a loop "Huh??" Naruto awkwardly backed up, "Oh, why the hell did ya bring that up, ya bastard!?"

"Hn."

"Don't you fucking Hn me you ass! That's embarrassing!" Hanabi was at a loss for words, not only with the fact that the greatest Shinobi in front of her didn't know the basic word chakra, but also... _'They bicker like a married couple. Bizarre...' _She thought amongst herself.

"You didn't even know your shadow clones communicated with you once they were destroyed." Naruto held his hands up in defense, "Look! That was a long time ago, ya know!"

Before Sasuke was allowed to continue, Naruto looked into Hanabi's eyes, crouching down to her eye level and pressing his hands against her shoulder, "I'll teach ya!" Eyes sparkling in both Hanabi and Naruto's eyes, Sasuke again interjected. "How?"

Though the young girl ignored that, too excited to let his question bother her, "You will!?" Grinning once again, Naruto gave her a Uzumaki branded thumbs up, "Let's start now!" The Uchiha looked at Naruto, "What about Kakashi's summon?" He asked, not too bothered by him ignoring the Hokage, but definitely amused by it, "What _about_ Kakashi Sensei's summon?" Naruto barked back. "I have a student now!" Seemingly mesmerized, he picks Hanabi up with a loud eep and headed for the nearest training grounds.

Sasuke sighed, _'he has no idea what he's doing._' Flicking his head back to where Naruto bounces the girl around the tops of buildings with, he figures it's something he'd like to see. The spectacle that is Naruto's teaching. It'll either be horrible or go no where. _'There are no winners.'_

——————————————————————————

After bouncing and flinging Hanabi towards the training grounds, they sat in the center of the field with Naruto pondering and swimming in thoughts, "So... well, uh whaddaya wanna know? What do you, like, want?" Naruto questioned. The adrenaline wore off rather quickly when he began thinking exactly where to go with this. Why does she want to train? What does she want to train? Why didn't he think about this more thoroughly. Damn. Sasuke sat quietly in a nearby tree, rolling his eyes listening to Naruto's inconsistent chatter.

Hanabi looked around, not sure what to say to that. I mean, he's the teacher... shouldn't he know? "I wanna get... strong?" She says, not knowing what to do here. Naruto scratches his head and looks around, spotting Sasuke. _Help!?_ He mouthed to his rival._ 'Is she even worth it? You can't just... Fool_.' With a exasperated huff, Sasuke flickers next to the orange clad Shinobi shocking the young girl who once again takes to admiring his features. _'How did Hinata not become attracted to this one..?' _She thought, _'I mean, Naruto is admirable and even adorable, but Sasuke? He's really pretty.'_ Before she knew it, they had been in a middle of a conversation she probably should've been listening to.

"But," Naruto began, "how am I supposed to teach her?" Sasuke closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his one good arm, he glances at the young girl with a slight blush across her face. _'She has a crush on the dumbass,_' he muttered in his mind,_ 'he shouldn't teach like that. Perhaps the admiration runs in the family.' _He insisted to himself, imagaining a drooling Hiashi Hyūga watching a teenage Naruto. Shuddering at the thought, Sasuke moved on from that unfortunate moment.

"Activate your Byakugan, Hanabi." The said girl instantly did so, once again being blinded by Naruto's large and warm chakra. Again, she winces, especially being so close. But again she noticed Sasuke has little to no chakra.

"Uchiha, you-"

"Sasuke." He demands. "What?"

"My name is Sasuke." She blushed again, this time with inherent embarrassment.

"Er, Sasuke... why do you show no chakra...? Naruto's is so prominent and yours is virtually not there."

Naruto laughs and slaps the man on the back, "He's just that _weak_, Hanabi! Don't worry!" Sasuke, in response, kicks Naruto in the leg causing him to crouch to the ground, "You bastard!"

Turning to the amused girl, he sighs again. "Naruto doesn't understand the concept of hiding his chakra. Although he makes a target of himself, nobody would dare go near such pure chakra." Hanabi held her finger to her chin in thought, "Are you saying you're holding your chakra back from me, Sasuke?" "Yes."

In a mere second, Hanabi's eyes were blinded by a continuous rush of charged chakra - this time, unleashed by Sasuke. "Argh," she grunted, with rocks popping from the crackled ground and dust throwing itself around at the sudden burst. Continuing to flinch, she noticed larger cracks making small ditches around him.

After her eyes got used to the chakra, she audibly gasps with somewhat petrified eyes, _'it's so... so dark.' _Whereas Naruto's chakra was powerful and blinding, it was light and pure. Sasuke's was endearing, but it was heavy and dark. Something she'd never experienced before. It was a purplish demon binding Hanabi's body to the ground, basically taking the breath from her lungs. She fell to her knees, looking up at Sasuke.

Naruto only stood there, twitching at the sudden burst. "Aye, Sasuke, ya bastard! Let up on her!" Sasuke only ignored the blonde. He picked Hanabi's chin up to look her in the eyes with his Sharingan spinning, "Speak to me." He demands. Hanabi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _'This isn't terrifying' _Hanabi saw in this moment that she wasn't frightened by the Uchiha. As a matter a fact, she still only saw the kindness he showed her, even if he seems to be cruel here. "You..." Sasuke raises his head slightly, paying attention intently. Waving for Naruto to be quite as he seemed to want to interrupt, "You're kind!" She yelled out, shocking Naruto.

In return, Sasuke let his chakra sooth itself back into his body. It was then that Hanabi dropped all the way to the ground, panting heavily. Naruto reached for her, but Sasuke stopped him, slapping his hand away with the sheathe of his sword. He retracted his hand, and glared Sasuke, "What the hell, man?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the girl to stand up on her own. "I wanted to see her potential. If she couldn't handle to even speak to both of us with risen chakra, then she wouldn't even be worth teaching." Hanabi, still on all fours listened intently, confused with his vague way of speaking. "Now, I want to see her recover."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" In asking that, he smiled a bit as Hanabi finally stood back up, "Good girl." He commented.

"I want her." This threw Naruto for a loop.

"Ehhhh, no way!? She asked ME to teach her, ya bastard!" Sasuke simply scoffed, "You don't know the first thing about teaching a ninja. You also don't have the time." Although Naruto would never admit it, Sasuke was right. "Well, be that as you might think, Hanabi wanted me, ya know?"

Hanabi, finally able to speak freely, twiddled her thumbs together, "well, I-I think I wouldn't mind learning from Uchiha..." "Sasuke." The man reminded. "Actually, I think I want to!" Naruto again seemed caught off guard, "Well," he started, with a grin warming his face up, "you're the first person I've seen the bastard be kind to, so maybe that's a good idea!" Patting Sasuke on the back, he looked down on Hanabi with warm eyes, "Please make him a bit more human, alright?" The girl have a nice smile to Naruto and instantly hugged him tightly before letting him go, "I'll do whatever needs to be done!"

"Hn." Both Shinobi looked at Sasuke, "What's up, Sasuke?" It seemed to Hanabi that Naruto can understand his short speech,_ 'how peculiar,'_ she remarked, "You'll meet me here tomorrow at noon, Hanabi." In a moments notice, Sasuke was gone, leaving Naruto and Hanabi alone.

Naruto placed his hand upon his hip, "I've never seen Sasuke take an interest in anybody like that, you're really something!" Hanabi beamed with happiness at the thought, "Although i would never tell him... he's right I wouldn't make a good Sensei. I don't have the least bit of resources of knowledge ahah." The Hyuga quickly tried to make him feel better, "Well, you could always be ready later?" "Thanks Hanabi. I'm really honored you came to me. I assure you, Sasuke will take care of you." The young girl simply smiled again, really happy with the outcome. More so than when she thought Naruto was going to teach her.

The brunette smiled at Naruto, hugging him once again, "Hey, Naruto." He looked down on the girl, "Walk me home? Hinata should be there!" She drawled off, hoping to tease him and incite a blush. Though, it backfired when Naruto simply laughs and drags her along towards the Hyuga Distract.

"Right on! I do miss her, ya know!"

Hanabi quickly caught her arm back and walked side by side with the legendary ninja, "I know."


	3. Kidding?

**Chapter Three: You're Kidding, Right...?**

**Author's Note: I want to try and indicate a bit of humor. I mean, not enough to classify the fic as humor, but enough to degrade tension and boring moments every now and again.**

**Thanks. Enjoy.**

——————————————————————————

Naruto walked up to the gates of the Hyuga Compound with Hanabi. The two guards guarding the large complex bow to both the Hyuga Heiress and the hero who awkwardly tells them to knock it off, "It's not that big of a deal, please just treat me like everyone else guys!" Naruto seethed awkwardly, shaking his head.

Both guards look up, "Lord Naruto, its to show our gratitude, we can't treat you as though you've done nothing."

"Well, I still don't like it..." Naruto murmured to himself, avidly giving up. Hanabi only giggled as two figures come through the gates to greet them inciting another set of bows from the guards in welcome of Hiashi and Hinata Hyūga who both graced warm smiles. "Naruto!" Hinata hugged the male with a loud grunt from Hiashi reminding them that he's still here. "Oh hey old man!" Naruto greeted back walking to the older man shaking his hand, "Please, Uzumaki, show some respect!" He greeted back scolding the blonde who sheepishly laughed.

Hiashi then turned his attention to his youngest daughter who was quietly teasing he elder sister. He could tell she was purposely embarrassing her by the large blush across her face and the shit eating grin Hanabi had stretched ear to ear. "I take it you've agreed to instruct my daughter, Uzumaki?" He asked, still looking at his daughters who've both garnered their attention to the question. Hinata, especially seemed to be confused.

"Instructor? Naruto, are you going to become my sister's mentor?" Hinata asked frivolously, not too sure he had the time to do such a thing.

The attention all on the boy, he turned from Hiashi and blankly stated no, to Hanabi's embarrassment._ 'Oh damn what would father think about... Sasuke? That's like blasphemy to a Hyuga.'_ Hanabi mentally freaked out, frozen to Naruto's rather blunt truth, "Sasuke decided he wanted to teach her!" He declared to everyone's shock, including the guards who seemed to fall to the ground in disbelief.

"Sasuke Uchiha...?" Both Hinata and Hiashi questioned at the same time - staring confusingly at Hanabi. "How did that happen?" her father asked incredulously.

"Yes, well..." Hanabi hesitates before Naruto interrupted, coming to her rescue once he noticed her struggle, "yeah yeah!" He started, smiling brightly once again. Who could become angry at anything coming out of that mouth? "Sasuke saw me failing to try and teach her for like at least 20 minutes before helpin' me out." Hiashi started to interrupt, but Naruto kept on with some determination and authority in his voice, "Sasuke is one of the smartest men I know, possibly at the same level as Shikamaru, and although he totally couldn't best me in a fight, he can best me in probably teaching someone to fight, ya know?"

Hanabi sighed gratefully, nodding her head in agreement to Naruto, silently thanking him for the help, "Yeah! And look he's really kind and gentle! He-he is the one who inspired me in the hospital after I felt so so bad!" Her father stared lightly, "I didn't know he was the one to help you, Hanabi." His eldest daughter simply nodded, disappointed in Hanabi using her injury to her advantage not regretting that she pulled the hosptial guilt on her father in the first place. "Yes, father. Sasuke helped Hanabi tremendously. I thought it wise not to inform you in case you were to get angry."

The blonde Genin began to interject at the implied insult to his friend, but with a menacing glance from his girlfriend, he stopped while he was ahead. "I see." Hiashi whispered, "I can't be angry at that, Hinata." Taking in a deep breath, Hiashi stepped towards his youngest daughter who looked nervously back at him, "is that true?" He asked, wanting more solid confirmation, "You're not saying this just so I'll believe it's okay, are you?"

Hanabi swallowed, "He can show me strength, father." Naruto cut in, going against his lover's internal wishes, "Look! Sasuke is a good guy! He might be a cold asshole, but he wouldn't ever hurt your daughter!" This shocked Hiashi, he doesn't communicate often with Naruto, but the directness in his manner of speaking seemed to strike him oddly. "And he really sees something in your daughter, and trust me, that is NOT something he does. He HATES people! But those he favors," the blonde slows down, sneaking a warm glance at Hanabi, "he would never let get hurt... and soon probably nobody would be able to hurt her after he gets done with her!" He laughs, kind of feeling sorry for the girl, knowing Sasuke probably has unorthodox methods due to Kakashi and Orochimaru's teaching.

She looks at her father, with Hinata proud of Naruto's words of encouragement, "Fine. You can study under the Uchiha, Hanabi." Grinning wildly, she sees he violently points his finger up, "But if he EVER hurts you, he will answer to me." He declares threateningly. And although that's the word of a father, everyone including Hiashi understands that he stood no chance against Sasuke. But if Naruto was willing to fully trust Sasuke, and if Hinata was able... and even Hanabi could trust the former criminal, well then so would he.

"I give my blessing, Hanabi." Who in excitement hugs her father who, although surprised at the affections his daughter, he slowly hugs his daughter back. Ever since Neji died, Hanabi has showered everybody she loved with affection. She no longer held back. Closing his eyes, Hiashi hugged his daughter tightly before letting go, "Please won't you all join me for dinner?"

Naruto sheepishly threw his hands up, "Ahhhh, sorry old man Hyūga, but I was summoned to Kakashi-Sensei a couple hours ago!" Hiashi stared at the boy, "A couple... hours ago?" "Yeah yeah! So I'll be going!" He yelled out running back with a wave. Hinata and Hanabi simply waved back, Hinata is already used to his antics, and Hanabi is slowly understanding it. Hiashi on the other hand... is quite confused with his boldness.

"Right, well..." Hinata smiled at her father, "let's eat!" She finished for him. The young Hanabi ran ahead, suddenly feeling hungry, and both Hiashi and Hinata simply walked behind her hyper sprint in a comfortable silence continuing to ponder on the Uchiha and his reasoning behind the mentorship of his daughter.

——————————————————————————

Rushing back to the Hokage's office, Naruto could only imagine Kakashi's annoyance with being so late to report to him._ 'I really hope he didn't have a mission.' _Naruto froze, shuddering at a startling revelation that utterly caused him to trip and fall down into the middle of the streets of Konoha with a slash of dust splashing around him._ 'WHAT IF HE GAVE SOMEONE ELSE A MISSION SO EXCITING AND ACTION-FILLED!?' _Naruto was crying, reaching for the Hokage's office dramatically while villagers gathered around, not sure whether or not to worry. In an instant, Naruto gets back up with a hefty yell, "IM SORRY KAKASHI SENSEI!"

In the distant office, Kakashi winced at the faint yell while Shikamaru, standing in front of his desk, only sighed, "I guess he's coming, Lord Hokage." Kakashi looked up from his paperwork, "I forgot I summoned him." Shikamaru stared lightly at the Sixth Hokage, "what did you need from him exactly, anyways?" Shrugging In response, Kakashi couldn't seem to come up with an answer, "I'm honestly not too sure." Shaking his head at the incoherent yells slowly coming towards the office, the Hokage slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his favorite book and flipping it open where the bookmark was left from his previous attempt. Leaning over, Shikamaru quickly swipes the book.

"Maaa, what'd you take my literature for, _lowly advisor?_" Kakashi narrowed his eyes, becoming deathly serious... as much he could be for a book.

The jonin frowned, "Look, Lord Hokage, you're not reading this 'literature' until you finish your homework." Putting the book in his back pouch, Shikamaru scoffed audibly, "I'm not doing your work again!" Kakashi only whined slamming his head on the desk.

Fortunately for the silver haired man, Naruto burst through the doors distracting Shikamaru. Kakashi took this chance leaving his chair and slyly swiping the pouch from his person. "H-Hey!?" Shikamaru protested before his mouth was covered by Kakashi's hand. "Now, now, Shikamaru: we have an _esteemed_ guest! No need to act irrationally." He mentioned threateningly towards his ear.

The Nara member sighed, giving in, "What do you need Naruto?" He asked with Kakashi eyeing the boy, "Yeah, and why didn't you respond to my summon?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei!" He cried, his former mentor leaned back on his desk crossing his arms, "It's a shame you're late, Naruto." The young boy initially falls to the ground before looking up in disbelief, "Wh-eh-why!?" Narrowing his eyes down at the groveling Naruto, he grunted, "I gave the mission of a lifetime to the Anbu. The protection of an Ame Princess against a powerful assassin organization." The fake mission description caused a slightly annoyed Shikamaru to roll his eyes and the blonde to roll on the ground in cries, he stands up and grabs the Hokage, "I was only trying to do something good! I was training Hinata's baby sister!" He screeched.

This caught both officials to surprise, "Oh yeah?" Shikamaru started, "You're mentoring Hanabi now?" Kakashi colored himself impressed, "Wow, Naruto. I didn't think you had a teaching bone in your body considering how hard it was for you to learn a single clone jutsu." Ignoring, or perhaps oblivious to, the backhanded insult, Naruto recovers himself, "Oh no, well." Scratching the back of his head, he continues to laugh, "I hadn't the clearest clue of how to, ya know, teach, so Sasuke stepped in for me."

"Sasuke stepped in?" Kakashi almost yelled, eyes widened a good amount. Shikamaru didn't say anything, but he seemed to be happy with Sasuke connecting with people of the village once again, creating bonds. "Yeah!" Naruto confirmed, "He really likes Hanabi, he's agreed to take over training in general!"

"Wha-" Both men couldn't finish the word, "You're kidding?" Shikamaru stepped to Naruto, absolutely flabbergasted, "How in the world did the happen?" The Hokage leaned in as well, very much wanting to know the answer: "Oh, well something about Hanabi having eye troubles, and Sasuke comforted her in the hospital." He stated, nodding, but not really knowing exactly what happened. He just pictured Sasuke nonchalantly grunting and taking her bandages off, which although not too far from the truth, is a bit more complicated than that.

Kakashi hopped up on his desk, tired of leaning, to sit. "Well, I'm curious to see how that mentorship progresses with Sasuke's nonstop leave of absence." Shikamaru stepped towards the desk, putting 1,000 Ryo on the counter - "Two months." He declared, introducing a implied bet on the relationship. Kakashi hummed for a moment before throwing a couple thousand Ryo on the desk himself. "I have a bit of faith," the Hokage paused for a moment in thought, "maa, one year."

The blonde man groaned, "I can't believe you two." He grimaced deeply, disappointed and disgusted by the insults these two honorable men had on Sasuke's bonds. Kakashi looked back up blankly, "So, what ya got, Naruto?" Instantly reaching for his froggy wallet, "Three weeks," he mutters handing Kakashi 5,000 Ryo.

They both just looked at him in disbelief, a sweat drop on them both with the same thought coursing through their heads, _'you're worse than we are... and so damn CONFIDENT.'_

——————————————————————————

At the empty apartment of Sasuke Uchiha, the man sneezed while washing a simple glass cup in the sink. 'Is that fool spreading rumors?' Sasuke toyed with the thought, _'What ridiculous superstition.' _Yet the cold man didn't know how far from the truth that thought was.

Sasuke gently set the glass to dry besides him on the counter before walking to the other side of his apartment where atop a dresser stood a dusty photo of Squad 7 back in the early days. Glancing at it for a moment, he opens the second drawer to the dresser and popped out fourvscrolls. Sasuke didn't keep clothes in his dresser, only unimportant scrolls that he thought may be useful. It was a smaller apartment with no extra rooms for such material. He hung his clothes in the closet, like a _distinguished_ Uchiha.

Throwing the scrolls on the floor, they all unraveled revealing symbols and rips all along the edges of the paper that gave way to the age of these scrolls. Being over 59 years old and passed down through his clan, Sasuke decided to keep them around Incase he needed them._ 'Jutsu pertaining to fire, lightning, earth, and water. I simply don't see Hanabi with a natural affinity for wind.' _Sasuke pondered the thought a moment more before grabbing another scroll with Wind style ninjutsu. Better safe than sorry.

He was slightly taken aback with himself at how accepting he his at the thought of mentoring a student.

'_Actually, I'm quite excited._

_This is somebody I can perhaps bequeath my legacy upon in prowess and technique._

_Of course, there's no doubt one day I'll have a child, but I need more than several outlets. This young girl is talented.' _Sasuke sat on the floor looking the scrolls over, _'I see myself in this girl.' _Sasuke smirked with a slight exhale from his nose in resemblance of a faint chuckle. _'not many things inherently spark my interest. But you do.'_

"Hanabi Hyuga. I'll put you through **Hell**."

——————————————————————————

The Hyuga heiress plopped on the wooden floor, "This is Helll." She drawled out loudly as Hinata and Hiashi were lecturing her, "you don't know He'll, Hanabi!" her father stammered, "If you're going to be training under the eyes of perhaps one of the most powerful Shinobi of our time, you have to be told the consequences you may face! Like exhaustion."

Hinata butts in, "You might want to quit, and we can't allow you to do that little sister. Y-you made your decision here!" Hanabi groaned rolling her eyes, her sister tried so hard to be menacing, but she just ended up being like really adorable. Hiashi got back in raising his finger to the ceiling, "Yes! That's right! You made your bed," narrowing his eyes while simultaneously activating his Byakugan, he glowered darkly at the girl, "_Now lie in it_."

Hanabi leaned herself back up, kicking her feet out, "Come on, guys! I thought we were done with this! You two already agreed. I'm 15, I know what I'm getting myself into!" Hinata crosses her arms and crouched eye level in front of her sister, "Hanabi, Sasuke took on the Five Kage at the same time and lived!'' The younger sister cringed for a slight moment,_ 'yikes I forgot that...'_ her father, pushing his eldest daughter out of the way also leveled eyes with the teenager, "He bested the Sixth Hokage candidate Danzo Shimura In battle while blind!' She gulped, "Tha-that kinda, uh, really puts it into perspective...!"

But she violently shakes her head and slaps her face with both hands, "No, no!" She stands up to both authority figures in her life, "I'm determined to become stronger! I meet Sasuke at noon tomorrow! I will go to sleep and when I come back tomorrow, I'll be a new woman!"

Her sister slightly snickered at "woman," which she ignored while lovingly bidding her family goodnight, before smiling back at them. "Thanks for caring so much, I love you guys..!"

Hinata and Hiashi smiled very faintly the latter resting her hand on her fathers shoulder, "We love you too," her sister said assuredly with Hiashi nodding in agreement.

"A new woman." Her father murmured quietly as she slides the door closed.

Hinata leaned on her fathers shoulder, "She's going to do great things."

"Yes she is." He replied curtly, but proudly. "She sure is."

——————————————————————————

On the other side of the door, Hanabi excitedly smiled at their comments before walking off to her bedroom. As she did so, she tilted every painting she case across in the hallway, she hated how sweet and gross that was. And she can't allow herself to let the night end so gross and nice without a small bit of nitpicking destruction to make herself feel better.

Plopping herself onto her bed, she couldn't really go to sleep immediately. All she could do was think of her life starting tomorrow with a new mentor.

_'Sasuke Uchiha.'_

Hanabi's eyes widen as she clutches her chest, breathing ever so softly,_ 'He really is... pretty.' _She declared confidently in her mind. smiling with her eyebrows furrowed upwards, she didn't know this feeling, but she immediately categorized it with excitement and admiration. A blush running across her face, she unclenched her jaw not releasing she was thinking of the man so intently. _'He... he was really gentle. Even when he hovered over me with all his weight in chakra.'_ Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she rolled over, pulling the blanket to her face remembering those silent mismatched eyes looking into her own, and she surely believed he wanted to her to succeed.

_'His eyes believed in me.'_

——————————————————————————

**Author's Ending Note: It's admiration. It's fine. Maybe. Or love.**

**Probably admiration**.


	4. Confidence

Chapter Four: Your Confidence Intrigues Me

**Author's Note: Not gonna lie, it may not look like it but I'm putting a lot of effort into my chapter titles. Yeah, it's not special but I spend a lot of time connecting them together. Maybe I can keep it up. I've always hated just numerical chapters. Makes everything so bland.**

**Thanks. Enjoy**

——————————————————————————

**12:07 PM**

Tapping her sandal on the ground, you can hear the whisper of a growl from the young Hanabi Hyuga. Whipping her head back and forth, she seems to be looking for something, or perhaps someone.

"I can't believe it!" She moaned, "He's late!"

After stressfully plopping her butt on the ground, she crosses her legs and ponders for a moment on meditation as she sensed her anger coming through her consciousness like a bat out of Hell. Neji always suggested meditation when the young girl went berserk with her anger issues, but this time she just seems not to be able to get over it. "I came here TWENTY minutes EARLY!" she yelled out.

"No no, Hanabi." She took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Meditate."

**1:27 PM**

Slowly opening her eyes, all you could see was pure anger. This whole tome, she imagined death and maximum injury on a certain Uchiha.

"He won't look so pretty once I'm done with him." She grudged out, angrily twitching.

"Who?" Came the deep very recognizable voice.

Hanabi fell back swirling around red as a tomato witnessing her mentor with a large handbag strapped around his shoulder, "Sa-sa-s- Sasuke!?"

Eyebrows raised, Sasuke looked down at the now scrambling girl getting up off the ground, dust rolling around her body. "Me?" He questioned amusingly. "No! Not you, idiot!" She insisted, still red from embarrassment.

"Hn. Sorry I'm late." Sasuke paused a moment, "a black cat crossed my path and I had to find a different approach to the training field." He finished off serious as ever. Hanabi jumped with seething anger, "As if! You liar! What kind of unoriginal excuse even is that!?"

The older man frowned slightly, "Calm down, I'm here now." Hanabi laughed hoarsely, "You're an HOUR and THIRTY minutes late."

Ignoring the complaining, Sasuke interrupted her, ready to get started: "What's your primary infinity?"

"Huh?" She said, "My what?"

"What is your natural infinity, Hanabi." A question? '_I mean kinda, but It sounded like a statement. He's so confusing_.' She thought, bewildered by his manner of speaking.

"I don't have one." Raising one of his eyebrows once again, Sasuke faintly caught himself thinking over his decision to teach this girl. "Of course you do," he insisted, "everybody has a natural elemental affinity.

The young girl huffed, crossing her arms in a frustration, "Well, I don't!" Letting out a sigh, Sasuke reached into the pouch behind him, pulling a book out.

"I guess we'll have to start a little differently than I wanted." Opening the book, he pulled a few pieces of paper out sticking together. _'Sticky notes inside a Bingo Book?'_ After ripping a 'sticky note' from the depths of its motherland, Sasuke handed it to Hanabi, who took it with a confused look on her face.

"Run your chakra through that paper." Before she questioned him again, he put his hand up holding another piece of paper in front of him, "There are five affinities. Mine is lightning." As he says that, the paper shrivels up, almost crumbling in his hand. "If your affinity is fire, the paper will catch on fire and turn into ash. Wind has it split in half. Earth will turn the paper into dirt, crumbling away. And finally, water leaves the paper damp."

Hanabi listened intently before turning her own eyes away from the continuously crumbling paper to her own, "I wonder..." after a couple minutes of Hanabi trying to run chakra through her hands, the paper crumbles just like Sasuke's, even if not continuously. "Lightning," Sasuke mumbles.

Smiling up at Sasuke, she jumps for joy, "Just like you, Sasuke-Sensei!"_ 'Sasuke-Sensei?' _Smirking, he takes out a scroll from his handbag,_ 'That sounds okay.'_ "What's this?" She questioned. "It's a scroll containing considerably useful lightning jutsu. I had a scroll prepared for every affinity. That being said, I will be able to look more closely at your lighting style, and you'll use that only as a suggestion list for your curiosity. Take a gander and a learn a technique for all I care. I'll teach you all you need to know." He finished, throwing the bag on the ground.

"Now," he started, "show me your skills." Hanabi looked up from scanning the scroll excitedly, not paying attention to what Sasuke was saying. "Hm?" She slipped.

"Fight me." Hanabi jumped, "Huh!? Do- are you sure that's okay, Sasuke-Sensei?" Said Sensei jumped back a couple feet, creating some distance. "I need to know where you're at in terms of ability. I can't guess." Well, he could, but firsthand is always better.

At that, the girl got into an an offensive stance, her hands outstretched into a Hyuga dominate sense with her fingers stretched out aiming precisely at which vital she's specifically aiming at, _'If any.' _Standing there waiting for Sasuke to enter his own stance, she grows a bit agitated, "Well!" She started, "Are you going to get into position?" Smirking, he set his elbow on the hilt of his Kusanagi. "I don't need to, Hanabi. This will be more than enough." Irked by that insulting statement, she quickly jumps at the Uchiha, "You'll be sorry for underestimating me!" She screams.

As she goes for the first hit at his face, Sasuke simply catches the hand, intertwining their fingers with his one arm. Hanabi smiles as she starts swinging her leg at his armless side, "I told you..." she started as she finishes the hit - and although it landed on his kidney, she continues to see Sasuke's emotionless face not react, "Told me what?" he teased. Growling, her feet land back on the ground with Sasuke still gripping her hand. She couldn't pull it away, but tried hard enough to. "Wha-what the hell!?" The Uchiha gripped the hand tighter earning a squee from the girl before twirling her around and throwing her towards the large body of water screeching like an injured Banshee.

As she's sent along the air, she reaches two kunai from her back pouch with her tiny feathery decorations along the hilt and digs them into the ground slowing her hurl before she reaches the water. "Phew." She slips out, happy she wasn't wet. The moment she looks up, she sees Sasuke running towards her at an incredible speed.

"Ah!" She yells, holding both her hands up for the Byakugan activation. As her veins circle around her eyes, she sees no chakra signature from the man again. Although she was glad there was none or she's sure she'd have no chance. He kicks her face up from the chin, satisfied with a trickle of blood flying out. As her distraction is set into the pain, he quickly swipes her legs beneath her forcing her to fall to the left of him as he grabs her face and directs her body into the air straight above. Recomposing herself as Sasuke jumps to follow her, she grabs two more kunai with her decorations along the hilt flinging all around.

Sasuke smirks at the decorations before summoning his sword from his hip side blocking the attack she reprimands upon him. As they go back and forth swinging at each other while gliding in the air, Sasuke leans back, lifting his legs up and wrapping his thighs around the young girls head and violently throwing her behind him towards the fence outlining the field. This time she can't stop herself as she rams into the fence, bending the copper wire. She twitches as strands of copper press against her skin, drawing a small bit of blood and ripping her kimono.

She gets up as suddenly Sasuke is standing directly in her line of sight and fire with that emotionless look on his face, seemingly unimpressed. "You're not supposed to ruin my clothes, Sensei!" 'Sensei' chuckles, waiting for her attack. Hanabi smirks as she swiftly and quickly sends a precise thrust with her palms into Sasuke's stomach. _'Palm Bottom!' _The attack is supposed to stun them momentarily, and as she sees that has worked, she jumps up kicking Sasuke in the face. As he stumbled back from the attack, Hanabi grabs his sword from his hands and goes to decapitate the man.

Slicing the thin blade through his neck, she gasps as his body falls lifelessly on the ground, "Sasuke!" She yells falling as his body goes. "No!" She screeches, not sure what to do. But it was her turn to be stunned as the corpse turns into a body of natural lightning, electrocuting the girl with a curdling scream.

"Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke remarks as he walks behind the girl. Turning around as realization hit, she becomes irrationally angry, "Ninjutsu!?" She questions loudly as she flips behind the Uchiha, who decidedly hadn't reacted. Hanabi releases a high speed palm thrust at Sasuke's back, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" she yelled out with a string of compact wind-like visible tremors landing into Sasuke's spine, who in turn continued to stand there, not budging as the ground around him crumbled slightly with rocks being thrown around. '_That's a powerful jutsu for a Genin,'_ Sasuke noted, '_such precise chakra control_.' As Hanabi sees her mentor hadn't reacted she slides in front of him for another go at Taijutsu and thrusts a kunai towards his chest. Since she knows she used too much chakra in the last two jutsu, this was all she could do without hurting her body. The Uchiha intercepted her hand away from his chest as he roughly grabs the kunai from her hand, resulting in her angrily jumping back with the weapon now in his possession.

Sasuke lifts the kunai around, watching the small pink feather swing around. Hanabi notices his eyes lingering, "I'm not changing it! It's personal and defines who I am!" She insists between rapid breaths. She was more exhausted than she thought she was. "Your confidence intrigues me," He states, whipping the kunai in the air and throwing it into the tree behind Hanabi, grazing her shoulder and splitting a small bit of her sleeve. "Keep it like that." He smirked amusedly, "I think the characteristic will be a nice additive to your fighting style." Hanabi found herself blushing at the apparent compliment and smiles at the approval, more shocked in the approval than anything.

"We're done," he continues. "I'm sure I have an idea where your strength lies. Your chakra control is amazing, but your limited ninjutsu will hold you back. Your taijutsu and speed is above average for a Genin. Perhaps a Chunnin would succumb in battle. But you seem to hold no control in genjutsu." Hanabi, picking the kunai out of the tree huffed at the assessment, "Genjutsu doesn't work on me. Why should I use it?" "Because it works on others." Sasuke retorts, "And Genjutsu did work on you." Whipping her head around, Byakugan deactivated, her face showed disbelief in the notion. Sasuke only chuckled, "Yesterday, when I unleashed my chakra, the demonic chakra manifestation all being you saw surrounding me was Genjutsu." The young girl shook her head, "That doesn't count! I didn't have my Byakugan activated!" Sasuke snorted, "You can't rely on your eyes all the time, Hanabi. A Shinobi must be able to look underneath the underneath at all times. Even when their eyes can't." Sasuke walked closer to the pissed girl, "I used that same jutsu on one of the Raikage's top Jonin and he succumbed to unconsciousness in mere seconds." Reaching his hand up to poke her forehead, he smiled, "Which is why I saw potential in you, as a Genin." Hanabi blushed at what she saw as his form of affection, covering her forehead where he poked her, she smiled.

"So what next, Sasuke-Sensei?" "Go rest and meet me tomorrow." Hanabi huffed in anger, "We're done?? We did nothing!" She yelled as he began walking away from her. "No," he says while still walking, "you discovered your affinity and survived a fight with Sasuke Uchiha. One of which many can't say the same for." She gulped as he walked away, _'I guess we did do quite a bit...' _she thought, absentmindedly reaching for her forehead again.

——————————————————————————

Unlocking the door to his apartment, the door squeaked loudly as he opened it, making the man cringe to a certain degree. It was dinner time, the sky shined an orange light through the window setting an image of a sunset that wasn't out a couple minutes ago. Exhaustion overtook the Uchiha, his eyes that were strong and lively only an hour before fell weak and somber. He sat in the bed sitting in the middle of the one room apartment. The bed remained unwrinkled aside from where he sat. Sasuke never slept in the bed. If he did fall asleep, he would find himself in the club chair next to the window knocking out on his propped up elbow.

"If he slept" was a big problem. He never slept. Perhaps an hour and half a night of solid sleep and bits and pieces for 15-20 minutes in the chair ever so often. When his body had enough, it would force his body to knock out for hours resulting in him being late to punctual events quite often - like today. His whole life, Sasuke was the decree of punctuality. Never one to be early or late. Though as of late when times were peaceful, his mind and body found itself not having to be awake to save itself, but this time around it couldn't rest. His mind wandered around.

Sasuke stares at the door for well over 20 minutes in avid silence. _'Hanabi was better than I originally thought. I'll have to...'_ before he could finish his thought, his body found itself in another bout of forced slumber.

27 minutes or so passed and Sasuke jerked awake to the sound of large pounding at his door. Quickly glancing at the window, he sees darkness found its way around the sky. Walking up to the door he swings it open for a ecstatic Naruto: "Yo!" He greeted with a wink, inviting himself inside the humble abode Sasuke decided to label as his home.

Watching Naruto ravage the Uchiha's fridge, he grunted in annoyance as he opens a carton of milk and pours it into the glass he cleaned earlier. "How's Hanabi's training holdin' up?" Shrugging, Sasuke made his way to the club chair across from the kitchen, making eye contact with the blonde. "We've learned her natural affinity is Lightning. She fights well for a Genin. Perhaps more talented than me when I was her age." Gasping a bit of milk out of his mouth, Naruto slammed the glass down. "No way!? She's as powerful as you were at 15!" "15?" Sasuke questioned. "Well, yeah. How old did you think she was?"

Silently breaking eye contact from Naruto, he looked through the window. "I thought she was 13." Naruto laughed as he took his seat on Sasuke's bad, wrinkling the spot again. The house tenant found it annoying he didn't clean his glass. _'He never does.'_ He huffs, "Two years really made a difference in our power now that I think about it," Sasuke turned back to Naruto, who looked over out the window himself. "She hadn't taken the Chunin Exams?" Shaking his head for a moment, "it's next month." "I'll prepare her."

"Ya got anything to eat?" Annoyed at the abrupt change in subject, he only grunts in response. "Gross," Naruto commented, "I'm going to go get some ramen," he ran to the door before looking at the man distracted, "Comin'?" He asked, knowing the reply. "No. I need to sleep."

Naruto opened the door, leaving with a wave and sighed once he closed the door, shutting his eyes with his hand sitting on the door knob._ 'You don't sleep, Sasuke.'_

Before too long, Sasuke takes his stares away from the village and glances at the digital clock facing his way from the bedside. **10:39 PM**. "He's late." He says to nobody in particular.

Getting up, Sasuke unlocks the door he locked after the boy left previously for his next guest. Sitting back on his chair, he begins to look through the glass window again. He finds that whenever he's here, all he does is stare aimlessly through the window as though the buildings one day will unhinge themselves from the ground they're structured through and fight each other.

Through the high tops of several buildings, he can sneak a peak at the Second Hokage's stone statue. The first time he noticed this, he found it ironic and somewhat insulting that Tobirama always watched him. Even if it was only his face on the monument. Breathing deeply and closing his eyes, the door behind him opens with a high squeak again, allowing him to cringe.

"Sorry, Sasuke." The voice quietly said, "The Hokage had me finish some paperwork for him tonight." Standing up, Sasuke walked over to his closet and dragged out two mats to sit on.

"Reading his literature." He stated, not without a hint of disappointment, Sasuke knew his Sensei very well and that wasn't a redeeming quality of his.

Turning around, he caught Shikamaru lazily throwing his flak jacket to the chair Sasuke sat in before he set the Shougi board up on the floor. Throwing the mats on both sides of the board, Sasuke sat down with Shikamaru joining him a minute or two later. Motioning towards the Hokage advisor, he picked a cigarette out of his soft pack and slid it gently to the Uchiha.

Every night after Shikamaru left from work, he would come over to Sasuke's apartment. It was an interesting story, really. Originally when the war ended, it would be Naruto and Sakura that would come and occupy his time with him for an hour or two. But with Naruto taking his nights towards Hinata and Sakura picking up shifts at the hospital, he found himself sitting on the roof playing Shougi by himself whenever he couldn't sleep.

Incidentally, the Nara District didn't sit too far from the apartment. One night when Sasuke couldn't sleep, Shikamaru sat on the roof staring at the Hokage faces and it went from there.

—————————————————————————-

_"Can't sleep, Uchiha?" The lanky man asked loud enough for the imposing man to hear, noticing the man jumping onto the roof a couple buildings down. Looking over with his long brown hair waving through the wind, he could almost feel Sasuke "Hn." in response. Upon doing so, he sees the Shougi board._

_"You play." He commented, with Sasuke grunting slightly. Taking a drag of his cigarette, Shikamaru stands up and jumps over to the top of his apartment. Looking down on him, placing a hand on his hip, he throws the cigarette away, "Got any Sake inside?" Grabbing the glass board, he couldn't help but admire it as Sasuke collected the pieces. Standing face to face with the unmoved Nara, his lips curved up. "Got any cigarettes?" He asked with Shikamaru sporting a sly smirk. "Great." He replied, following Sasuke's way to the door._

——————————————————————————

After that night, it started slowly, but soon became a nightly occurrence for them both to vent some sort of frustration. For Shikamaru, it was to talk politically without the intelligent being in front of him giving smart ass remarks at every turn. For Sasuke, it was a way to keep up with village antics. Naruto was not somebody who could explain politics that well.

Some nights, Shikamaru wouldn't come. He would be stuck at the office due to Kakashi's incompetence, and in retaliation would send a bemused Kakashi to take his place, not being one to break habits or plans made prior to unforeseen issues. And Sasuke could sometimes use the difference in companionship. It was healthy.

"So, you're mentoring Hanabi Hyuga, I hear." He muses, moving a piece. Following a grunt in response, he continued. "She's intelligent. Not one to back down like Hinata did at her age." Sasuke makes a move himself, "This would be a good opportunity for her with the Chunin Exams coming up. And good for you to make do with new friends." Catching his attention, he momentarily glares at Shikamaru with a deep frown before speaking. "She stutters. She also has the blushing problem." "But you're interested!" He states, "Make a move." And he does, "What sparks your interest with her, Sasuke?"

Noticing he made a bad move, he curses to himself to Shikamaru's amusement. "She reminds me of myself in a way. The determination she has to get strength 'sparks my interest.' He mimicked. Shikamaru grunts himself this time, "She doesn't want to dedicate her life to revenge or anything like that right? I believe the last person who did that became a international criminal." Ignoring the provoking nature, Sasuke rests his chin on his elbow.

"She's someone worthy enough to hold and pass down my legacy in technique." Pressing the cigarette out in the palm of his hand, he motions for the Jonin to hand him another one. Shikamaru happily obliged, content with his reasoning. Even if he does believe he might've lost some money on that. "She's your king." "She's of the same generation."

"If anything, she is a horse." Shikamaru chuckled, "Don't tell her that. She might not be too flattered. I know you don't quite understand women and all, but trust me on that."

"What are her teammates like?" He asked, particularly wanting to know if they would hold Hanabi back. "Ah, they're nothing particularly special. I wouldn't count on them making it past Chunin. Hell, civilization might be their future." Making a move, Shikamaru starts lighting another cigarette. "She's the leader of that group." Not helping Sasuke's problem, he internally determined to double her strength to make up for them possibly holding her back.

Shikamaru looked around, "No sake?" "I forgot." Disappointed, the Nara ended the game, defeating Sasuke rather quickly tonight. "You've got a lot on your mind. That game sucked. You sucked." He teased.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards the cabinet in the kitchen. "Reset the game." While doing so, Shikamaru heard the clink of glasses behind them, but not bothering to take a look himself. "I thought you didn't have Sake?" "Wine." He replied. "Ah, well bring it on."

Filling up both glasses to the brim, Sasuke slid it to Shikamaru who slowly took a slip. He's not one to fill a glass halfway, even if it is wine. If he's going to drink, he's going to drink.

"Your move."

"I lost, Shikamaru."

Smirking, he took another gulp of his drink, "No, I think you've won today."

"Tch," he growled out, "shut up and go."

——————————————————————————

Author's Ending Note: I'm pretty sure the winner goes first **but sue me, it's a foreign game, I could be wrong.**

**I kind of wanted Sasuke to pick up the late habit of Kakashi's albeit for different reasons. While Kakashi was late because he brooded over Obito, Sasuke's late because his brooding body forces him unconscious after days of not sleeping, and although it doesn't happen all the time, why not keep a constant going? Insomnia is beautiful**.


End file.
